


How Things Are

by Harukami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, The robot snake is involved., Trip bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip decides he wants to get fucked. Virus supposes he might as well oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Things Are

Virus isn't exactly busy or anything, though he is at least occupied, using Herscherr to plot out a route for them to take, the best and quickest way to do a full sweep on Dry Juice territory. Trip comes in and flops down over the back of the couch so that his cheek is pushing Virus's glasses askew on his face and says, "Hey, Virus."

"What?"

"I want you to put your dick in me."

It's not said with the slightest bit of sensuality, which is probably good, since otherwise Virus probably would have ended up laughing. He leans his head away from Trip's for the sake of his glasses. "Why all of a sudden?"

It's not like they haven't got each other off before, but usually it's brisk things, hands and occasionally mouths, or using other people as toys between them. Sometimes Trip does fuck Virus, but not very often. It's a lot of bother for Trip, since Virus has no interest in pain and insists Trip stretch him properly if it's going to put it in, so Trip usually favors faster things or hurting others. He's never taken Virus's cock before, and Virus has his hands full enough with Trip that it's not something he's going to suggest unless Trip is already into it. 

"Ehhhh." Trip shrugs, like he can't quite remember. "Just feel like it."

"And you haven't felt like it for the last twelve years?"

"Nah. Not enough to ask."

Probably Trip saw something online that made him want to try that kind of sensation, or went after someone and used them until they broke. At times like that, Trip wants to be broken himself, even though they both know it's not possible. Nothing that's done to Trip ever sticks with him; there's no real enough self for it to stick with.

It doesn't matter, though, whatever got Trip to decide to do this. When Trip decides he wants something, he acts on it. When he doesn't, he doesn't. It's no more or less meaningful than that.

"All right. Herscherr, continue to 100%."

Herscherr obligingly moves off the couch with a hiss, the map continuing to form in the projected image in front of it, and Virus tugs on Trip's tie. "Come around here, then, unless you want me to fuck you over the back of the couch."

"Huh. Yeah, that sounds fine. Do that."

It certainly makes deciding position easier with someone Trip's size. Virus sighs, as if a little put out, and says, "Give me a moment, then." He unzips himself, tugging his cock out, tilting his head up to watch Trip leaning over him as he strokes.

"Haa..." Trip stretches an arm down to join Virus's, fingertips sliding through blond pubes to squeeze his cock at the base. Someone else's touch helps speeds things up, and Virus keeps his head tilted back as the two of them stroke him. Their gazes haven't slid away from each other and he doesn't feel the need to; there's a familiarity in Trip's eyes, like they're both mirrors and this thing between them is getting reflected back and forth into a meaningless infinity.

When he's fully hard, Trip's grip turns into a stranglehold on Virus's dick and he says, "Okay, but are you going to put your cock in me yet?"

"Fine, fine." 

Virus gets up and moves around behind Trip, who continues to keep himself draped over the back of the couch like a sunning cat. He runs his hands over Trip's thighs, his groin -- he's hard in his pants, and rocks into Virus's hands with a lazy eagerness.

"I'll give you some fingers first," Virus says, unbuckling Trip's pants.

"Nah."

"Honestly, Trip..."

Trip shrugs, glancing back over his shoulder. "I've done that before to myself. It's boring."

That probably was why Trip hadn't considered bottoming, then. "Maybe it won't be boring if it's _my_ fingers."

"Hmm," Trip says dubiously, but doesn't argue further as Virus slides his pants down.

"Foot out," Virus says, and Trip lazily kicks one leg out of his pants and boxers, dragging his sock off as he goes, then spreads his legs, his clothing pooled around the other foot. "Keep your arms down over the back of the couch. Don't move them up."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see your back stretched out like that."

It seems like a good enough reason to Trip, who lets out a low laugh and then stretches his arms down until both hands are pressed against the couch cushions. It leaves him in a completely tense inverse V-shape, and Virus runs his hands down the tight muscles of Trip's back to his ass. He sucks on two fingers of the other hand, then pushes them inside without any other preparations.

He feels Trip tense around him, feels Trip's hiss of breath, then his exhaled sigh. Trip's body is hot and tight around him and it probably isn't a bad thing, Virus thinks, if this joins their occasional repertoire. 

"How's that?"

"Kind of boring," Trip says, so Virus rolls his eyes and thrusts his fingers into Trip's ass hard and fast, feeling them catch and pull at the skin there, threatening to tear. "Okay, not boring."

"Good," Virus says.

He fingerfucks Trip hard and ruthlessly until Trip is humping the back of the sofa restlessly, letting out little sighs and muttering sounds, a mix of pleasure and pain, neither of which is any less appealing than the other to either of them. As Trip's body relaxes around Virus's brutal touch, Virus feels Trip start to straighten, and he shifts, put his other hand on Trip's back, pushes. 

"Stay down."

"Ehh... But I don't have to."

"Herscherr," Virus said.

Herscherr puts the program on pause and flings its heavy coils back onto the couch, rising up to glance over the back of it at Virus. It doesn't ask anything -- both of them usually keep their Allmates on the animal-sound mode rather than vocal mode -- but looks at him with a patient curiosity.

"His hands, please."

The Allmate lets out a small answering hiss, then glides around Trip's arms, tangling them together and keeping him held down with its heavy weight. 

"You're tying me up?" Trip asks, not displeased.

"Obviously," Virus says, and pulls his fingers out of Trip's ass, taking hold of his cock and angling it to press against Trip's bruised and stretched asshole.

"Hmm," Trip says again, tilting his head, muscles straining.

Virus presses inside. Trip groans, and Virus swallows his own noise, tilting his hips forward and not stopping until he is buried as far as he can go. "There," he says. "I'm inside you."

"Yeah," Trip says. "You feel good? Feels good, Virus in me."

"Mm," Virus says agreeably, taking hold of Trip's hips and starting to thrust. 

Trip's heels slide out, legs parting more and feet bracing themselves so he's not being shoved too roughly into the back of the couch, but he rolls his hips with each movement, fucking back against Virus, then grinding into the couch. "Like, I can feel your cock throbbing. So that's pretty great, Virus. Hey, it's like you're crawling inside me."

Virus bends over Trip, hips working, fucking him hard and fast, closing his eyes as his glasses steam up. "Mm?"

"Yeah..." Trip's voice is uneven, ragged, shifting in tone and intensity as Virus moves. "Like... you could climb inside me... become part of me. Yeah, you're inside me, so we're the same thing right now, you're me."

"I'm not you, Trip," Virus says, and fucks him harder, faster.

Trip groans, hips almost bouncing as he moves without being able to shift position at all, Hersha still wrapped around his wrists and climbing further, coiling part of its body up Trip's arm to rest its chin on Trip's back and watch Virus from near his ribcage. "No, but you're inside me. Feels good, you're pretty deep. Like having you deep in me, Virus, that's good. Hey, make it hurt."

"Hm, you want it to hurt when I'm part of you?" Virus breathed. He was near the edge and was sure Trip was too, sure from the way Trip's body was tense and strung out and the way Trip's languid voice was slurring and coming undone.

"Yeah, of course," Trip says. "Hurt and hurt. Surprise me. Can you surprise me? Fuck, I bet I feel it when you come. Does it stay up there?"

"You know it drips out."

"Maybe a little stays up. Maybe it gets absorbed into your body up there. Gonna eat you ass first."

"Bite him," Virus tells Herscherr.

Hersherr rears up and bites Trip in the ribs, yanking down on Trip's arms with the rest of its body to pull him tight the rest of the way. Blood wells up and Trip lets out a deep, heartfelt groan, hips twisting, ass tightening on Virus as he comes against the back of the couch. 

There's always a pretty limited time to finish up when Trip's done or he'll pull away and leave Virus to finish up by himself, but at least Herscherr makes it harder for him to do that right away. He does seem a bit more worn out than usual, anyway, shuddering where he's slung across the back of the couch, and Virus squeezes his ass, thrusts hard a few more times focusing on that building, pulling feeling, and finally comes, sharp and pleasant as it pulls through him, deep in Trip's ass.

They stay that way a few moments longer, Virus feeling out the aftershocks in the heat of Trip's body as Trip shudders and seems to focus his full being on feeling. And then Trip starts to squirm with a whiny noise, and Virus lets him go and steps back, pulling his pants up and heading for the tissues.

"Trip," Virus says, with a fortunately steady voice, "Please make sure to clean your cum off the back of the sofa."

"Ehhh," Trip says, his voice complaining without words.

" _And_ wherever you drip."

"Whyyy."

"This was your idea."

It's logic hard to argue with, but Trip grumbles. Herscherr unwinds from around Trip and shifts to sit beside Virus again as Virus takes his seat again.

"Herscherr, resume mapping," Virus says. Trip will probably do a lousy job of it, Virus thinks, and he'll have to clean up the rest himself. 

Well, that's just how things are, though.


End file.
